


Daddies!

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "My first reaction to the reconciliation scene with sleepy Sofie was “OMG THEY ARE HAVING A GAY DADS MOMENT"So play with it! Bunny and Jack are gay dads! They argue a lot, but they love each other, and when they’re dealing with kids (their own or others) they are the most perfect couple you will ever see.Whether it’s AU where they’re human, or somehow Sofie starts calling them both daddy or some variation of the parent trope, please be as creative as you please!Points for the two of them always insulting each other but in such a way that they’re just teasing or it spices up the ehem love life."Have some fluff! Pre-relationship (and then Sophie says something).
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Daddies!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/19/2013.

“Sophie called me ‘daddy’ when I visited her yesterday,” Jack says, sitting on top of one of the sentinel eggs and looking down at Bunny with a smug expression.  
  
“Yeah? You want an award or something, Frostbite?” He glances up from the flowerbed he’s tending to make sure that Jack hasn’t gone and done something more irritating than talking while he was thinking of other important matters. What on earth had he been thinking, to give a winter spirit—a _mischievous_ winter spirit!—an open invitation to the Warren anyway? It might give him more peace of mind to rescind the invitation, part of him argued, but the rest of him dismissed that option out of hand.  
  
“Bunny, please—what more award could I need?”  
  
“Eh, don’t get too cocky. Kids call even their teachers ‘mom’ or ‘dad’ by accident.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Let’s see her call _you_ ‘daddy’ then.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Is that—is that a tiny plastic teacup?” Jack asks, struggling to keep from bursting into laughter at the sight of the toy dangling from Bunny’s bandolier.  
  
Bunny smirks at him. “Why, yes. Yes it is. And not only that, it is _my_ tiny plastic teacup, given to me by the wise and generous Sophie Bennett. She knows I travel a lot, and she thought it was very important for me to be able to have tea wherever I went.” He detaches it from its holder and turns it so Jack can see what’s been scrawled on it in purple marker.  
  
 _daddy_  
  
Jack frowns and Bunny winks at him. “Your move, Frostbite!”  
  


* * *

  
  
It had to happen sometime. Jack, returning to the Bennett house with Jamie after a long day of playing outside with his friends (all of whom had been very enthusiastic about the chance to play in the snow on one of the hottest days yet of summer vacation), decided to say hi to Sophie before heading off to other parts of the world—and who should he find already with her but Bunny!  
  
Papers and crayons are strewn all over the floor, and Bunny is kneeling by Sophie, saying gentle, encouraging things to her as she draws. All his attention is focused on her, and so he doesn’t notice Jack standing in the doorway right away. Jack, for his part, hesitates for a few moments before saying anything. It’s kind of nice, after all, seeing Bunny in a good mood. And though it is a whole lot of fun to antagonize him, there’s nothing that says he has to do so on sight.  
  
As it happens, Sophie is the one who sees him first. “Daddy Jack!” she says, putting down her crayons and running over to hug him.  
  
Bunny looks up then as well, and there’s no way to prove his annoyed expression softens when he sees how wonderfully surprised and happy Jack looks when he gets a hug, but it most definitely might have.  
  
“Hey there, anklebiter,” he says, making a face at Jack’s cheeky grin. “I thought you were nicknaming me ‘daddy’ now.”  
  
Sophie looks back at him, still holding onto Jack’s leg. “Daddy Bunny,” she says, pointing to him. “Daddy Jack,” she says, pointing up at Jack. She lets go of his leg and claps her hands, saying “Daddies!”  
  
“Now there’s an idea,” Jack says.  
  
“Oh, come on, be serious, Jack.” _Though it might—just might be nice if you were._  
  
“Why are you assuming I’m not? You _did_ say Sophie was wise, after all.”  
  
After what seems like a very long moment to Jack, Bunny slowly smiles. “So I did.”  
  
“Daddies!” Sophie says again, twirling around until she slips on some crayons and they both reach out to catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> melbaparkermalfoy reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> So cute!
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I love this, especially the dynamic with Sophie.


End file.
